When the stars fade away
by Cenaby
Summary: Day five EvilCharming week Role Reversal..


I am so sorry for all the mistakes you will find but english is not my first lenguage, and it's late and i didn't edit this document. Anyway i hope you still understand the idea.

Day 5: Role Reversal

EvilCharmingWeek

* * *

He can't do this, he tells himself. Today is a special day, after today his father will inherit him his mansion and money. He will became the most reach and powerful man in the state. The mayor sighs while looking out the window of his room on the 108 Mifflin st. all of this will be perfect if the woman he's about to get married will be the same he loves, but his family will never forgive him if he change the White's perfect daughter for his ex assistant and single mother Regina Mills.

 **3 months before...**

The city hall is full of music, chatter and the clicking of glasses.  
Regina wants to live, wants to go home with her son. She is drinking her third glass of wine and it is in that moment that she sees her boss coming in her direction, a glass of wine in his hand and a kind smile on his lips. God he is beautiful. Mary Margaret is a lucky woman.  
-Good evening Regina.  
-Good evening sir.  
-Please, just David tonight. Having fun?  
-Yes, of course. -She lies, she's not sure why he's wasting his time with her tonight. He has a nasty habit to ignore her on this types of parties so full of women's readies for a quick fuck though he just ask them.  
-I can take you home if you let me. -She looks at him and blush.  
-Yes, I guest.-She was lost for words. It's not the first time her boss was giving her a ride, but she cannot help the feeling that there's something behind his offer tonight. David follows her until they reach his car parking just outside the city hall, determination plastered in his face while his mind runs wild. He has wanted her for so long now, he is surprised she never notices before. He open the door for her and then climb on the other side.  
-Do you mind if we take a little ride first? I need the air. -He looks at her. -And the company. -Regina can feel her heart pumping wild in her chest .  
-Sure. -They drive in silence during a couple of minutes, when Regina takes in the place outside she realizes they are by the pier.  
-Do you mind if we stop here? -David ask her but he is parking without wait for her answer. Suddenly she realizes they are alone in the dark by the pier. David stays silence during a while and then he turn to look at her. -are you alright? -She nods. -I'm sorry you have to work late yesterday.  
-it's ok. -She entangle her hands and place them in her lap  
-It's not, i'm sure you would rather spent the evening with Henry... it was his birthday right? -She nods.  
-He understand. -David watch her for a second before he leaned into her and pressed his lips against her mouth. Regina was in shock at first, but he was kissing her so well, so she kissing back letting his tongue slide between her lips. The pull in her stomach grew stronger. She has wanted this for so long, she has want him for so long. Her dress was low cut and the swell of her breasts was in view David brought his hand up and palm her breast trough the fabric. He groaned as he felt her shudder beneath him wanting to feel her more. He pulls away slightly.  
-Lets move to the back sit. -He ordered her and get out the car to do just that. Regina takes a deep breath and follow him, as soon as she sits next to him he pulls her flush against him theirs mouths connected and when she didn't push him away he pressed his hips to her thigh, her fingers running trough his short hair. David run his hands down and up her tights pulling up her dress until it reach her small waist. He takes off his coat and she felt him slid her panties off throwing them to the car floor, one hand moving down her body between her legs, she moaned softly, she felt him harden against her thigh, his fingers slide between her thighs feeling the wetness that was there for him.  
-You are so beautiful Regina. -He whispers against her mouth. She spreads her legs as wide as she can on the back sit, David knelt between her tights and with her help pulls down his pants and boxers his erection springing out eagerly, she takes him in her hand pumping a few times and then she helped him guide himself into her. He push slowly until he is fully inside of her.  
-Fuck. -Regina tries her best not to panic, he's the biggest she has ever had. David can feel her little pussy stretching, he pulls down her dress lowering his mouth to her nipple and sucking hard. She couldn't help but moan.  
-David...  
He began to thrust slow at first, but then he became eager.  
David bit Regina's nipple pulling his mouth away and the nipple with it. Regina writhed beneath him.  
-Oh David ... Yes...  
The position was uncomfortable, and David was big, it hurts a little but it was entirely David and Regina couldn't really find herself disliking it.  
He felt her tighten, it didn't take long for her to finish, he was thrusting so hard, as she began to rock her hips to match his thrust, she closed her eyes firewalls exploding behind her eyelids, she cry out with her release, he came shortly after with a loud yell against her breast, he came inside of her and stayed there for a moment, that's when the stars fade away and she opens her eyes.  
Regina wines when he pulls out.  
In that moment an uncomfortable silence fell upon them, they starts to fix their clothes.  
-I'll drive you home. -The road home is silent and Regina's mind is running miles per second. When they park outside her building David looks at her and takes her face between his palms and gives her a sweet kiss and pulls away.  
Regina wants more but she is not sure what happened tonight, so she smiles.  
-I'll see you tomorrow. -Regina nods and walk inside.

...

The next day she is not sure what to expect, maybe it was a one time thing, David comes a little late that morning and he came with his best friend Jefferson. They lock in the office half morning. And then Jefferson sais goodbye to her and David calls her. When she walks inside she doesn't have time to react when David push her on top of his desk, he can't help the lust burning inside him for his beautiful and sexy assistant, his eyes drop to her lips.  
He leaned down and press his mouth to hers.  
-David. -She moaned causing his dick to harden against her hip where he was pressed against her. Her fingers running trough his hair, her other and traced up and down his back.  
David pulls up her skirt and pulled her underwear off he fight a little bit with his pants and boxers but then he's free his cock and guide himself inside her, as he fucked her she managed to kiss him.  
The things keep going that way during a couple of months, when they where in front of people they managed to look professionals but when they where alone, well they didn't talk to much. Their encounters where always in his office or his car, but everything was about to change, Regina couldn't help but falling for him, but David was engaged. The things get worst when David brought her to a different place one day, a motel room.  
He holds Regina from behind and kisses her neck.  
-How are you today?  
Regina turns in his arms and puts her hands on his shoulders.  
-I'm very well. -She answered.  
Moving to lie on the bed Regina starts to take her clothes off, he wanted her, needed her and she desired him.  
He eagerly stripped himself of his clothes his erection springing out eagerly. He knelt between her thighs and she guide himself into her. David whimpered at the feeling of wet heat surrounding him, he licked his lips, he starts thrusting, he moved his hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit. She bites lightly at the crook of his neck smirking when he shudder with the contact. David continues with his thrusts.  
-David. -Regina moaned. She never felt so good and she tells him.  
-I can make you feel even better. -He tells her. Regina was now screaming and scratching his back. Like every time they are together she sees stars and like every time, they seems to fade away when she wants to hold them a little longer. When all the magic end between them they lying side by side. David stroking her back.  
-I wish you where mine. -He confesses softly.  
-I am.-The words scape her mouth before she can stopped herself.  
He watch her and smiles.  
-I love you David.  
She knows David panic after that day, they don't go back to sleep together anymore.

...

A month pass and Regina stand inside his office waiting for him, he's late and... so was she.  
-Good morning Regina. -He sais when he walk inside. They are back to the formal treatment.  
-Good morning David. -She answer softly. -David?  
-Yes?  
-We need to talk.  
-Yes, tell me Regina. -He's not really paying her attention until she let it out.  
-I... I when to the doctor yesterday, I was not feeling very well. -David keeps ignoring her. -I'm... i'm pregnant David. -He turns white as a sheet.  
-You ... you're what?  
-I'm pregnant... It's yours. -For a moment she thinks she saw him smile, but then he walks until he's in front of her and places his hands on her arms.  
-Regina... I... I cannot do this babe. I'm about to get married, you knew that.  
-But David... it's your baby... i thought... -He cuts her off with a short and sweet kiss.  
-I love you Regina. -He confesses for the first time. -But I cannot do this, I have a life waiting for me, i cannot let my family down. I will give you anything you need. But I cannot do this with you. -There are tears in her eyes and he wish he was not such a coward. She is everything he as ever wanted, but be with her will coast him everything too. Regina takes a step back.  
-I see. I'm sorry for you David, I thought you where better then this. But you must no worry, I will be no problem for you. -She turns around and leaves him alone. That was the last time he saw her.

 **Present...**

Jefferson knock on the door before he gets in.  
-Your ready? -David walks away from the window.  
-No, i'm not... I cannot do this... I... I need her with me. -Jefferson knows who his friend is talking about.  
-I know man. I will talk to Mary Margaret.  
-You would do that for me?  
-of course.  
-tell her i'm sorry. I know she will hate me now but one day she will thank me.

-I'm not so sure. -Jefferson smiles.-But go, don't waste more time. -David hugs him and walks out of his room, out of his mansion, to the women he loves, to his child, to his future.

Regina is settling the table for Henry and Katherine when someone knocks on her door.  
-Can you watching a minute? -She ask Katherine.  
-Of course. -When Regina opened the door her heart start pumping inside her chest.  
-David? what are you doing here?  
-I'm sorry... -There are tears in his eyes. -You make me happier than I've ever been.  
-David I...  
-I know, I was an idiot, but please... please let me show you I can do better, I want you in my life, I want my baby. Please let me have these baby with you. -Before she can answer him. He holds her face and looks into her eyes before kissing her sweetly. -I love you Regina.  
-I though you where getting married today.  
-I'm here today Baby. -He kissed her again, passionately. He was neither rough nor particularly gentle but he kissed her with strength for all of she was worth. And this time when the stars fade away, she still loves him.


End file.
